<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loved You Three Summers Now, Honey (But I Want Them All) by wesawbears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430089">Loved You Three Summers Now, Honey (But I Want Them All)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears'>wesawbears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Geralt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nesting, Omega Jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Jaskier are travelling when Jaskier's suppressants fail and he goes into heat. Jaskier waits for Geralt to catch up to the fact that he's been wanting the witcher to mate him for a long time now. Luckily, everyone gets what they want in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1458</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loved You Three Summers Now, Honey (But I Want Them All)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier was acting oddly.</p><p>On second thought, oddly wasn’t the correct phrase. Jaskier was always odd. Rather, he seemed to be fretting. They had stopped to make camp and instead of whining incessantly through the work as he usually did (despite Geralt doing most of it), he was uncharacteristically quiet. He flitted about, seeming unduly focused on one corner of the camp. At present, it looked like he was piling sticks and rocks together, to no particular end.</p><p>Normally, he worked very hard to ignore whatever Jaskier did to avoid doing work, but this looked purposeful. This looked like he was...nesting. Which wouldn’t be possible unless Jaskier was about to go into heat.</p><p>“Jaskier,” he called out, roughly. When there was no response, he called out again, this time putting a little extra intent behind his words.</p><p>At his tone, Jaskier looked up, conflower blue eyes wide and distressed, blotches of color high on his cheeks. If that wasn’t enough of a tell, the scent would have given it away. Acrid panic and sweat were there, but under that, sea salt and honey, something Jasker tried to hide under fancy perfumes, but easily noticed by Geralt’s heightened senses. </p><p>He sighed, but approached slowly, the way you would an easily spooked horse. “Jaskier, you should sit down.”</p><p>It looked as though it took his mind a moment to catch up, but he nodded and sat on a log next to his pile. “Right, right...it’s so warm. I don’t remember it being this warm, are you warm, Geralt?” He tugged at the laces of his doublet, wafting more of his scent towards Geralt.</p><p> It took every bit of his fraying control to keep from surging forward. Still, he managed. He’d been around enough omegas in his life to be capable of keeping his hands to himself. “You’re going into heat.”</p><p>At that, Jaskier managed to look affronted. “I...yes, thank you, Geralt, for explaining my body to me. I hadn’t noticed.”</p><p>Geralt grunted. “How are you in heat? Your suppressants…”</p><p>He knew about the potions Jaskier took, and had noted the way it made his scent duller. He hated it without really knowing why.</p><p>“Stopped...stopped working.”</p><p>Geralt’s eyes widened a fraction. Suppressants were only known to stop working if an omega found their true mate. He knew it shouldn’t matter to him that Jaskier had. Witchers didn’t have true mates. Still, what was Jaskier doing running around with him if he had met his true mate? Unless he wasn’t sure who they were. Poor bastard. “You found your mate.”</p><p>Jaskier, who was looking more flushed by the minute, looked over at him as though he was the stupidest man alive. “Yes.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Hmm...let’s see. Right after the big shadow creature?”</p><p>Geralt thought back. That was months ago. “So why are you here? Instead of with them?”</p><p>“Geralt. Think really, really hard about what happened when we parted last.”</p><p>“You were going into heat...it’s why you left…”</p><p>“Right! He gets a prize. My suppressants failed. And the only person I had extended contact with during that time was…”</p><p>“Me.”</p><p>“Praise Melitele, he got it!”</p><p>“That isn’t possible,” Geralt said, brow furrowing.</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes dramatically. “Personally, at the moment, I don’t give a witch’s tit if it’s possible or not. All I know is, I’m in heat, it’s your fault, and if you don’t do something about it very soon, I am going to...start crying.”</p><p>Geralt took a deep breath, which served to take what was left of his resolve. “How much time do you have?”</p><p>Jaskier muttered, “Only you could sound somber about fucking me, like I’m a toad or something. About...two hours?”</p><p>Geralt nodded. Traveling with an omega in heat wasn’t the best course of action, but with luck, they could find an inn in that time. He went to untie Roach, who gave him a withering look.</p><p>“Just a little farther. I’ll owe you as many sugar cubes as you’d like.”</p><p>She gave a huffy knicker, but acquiesced.</p><p>“Come on, bard,” he said, indicating that Jaskier should climb on. “Don’t get used to this,” he continued, helping Jaskier onto Roach’s back.</p><p>“Shh, you’re spoiling it,” Jaskier said, leaning heavily on him. Geralt huffed and urged them forward.</p><p>They managed to find an inn about an hour away. It took nearly all of their coin, and the promise of Geralt’s services on a creature killing the local pigs to get them a room, but Jaskier clearly looked desperate enough to garner the innkeeper’s pity. The bard had grown quieter throughout the ride and by the time Geralt had sorted everything out with the innkeeper, Jaskier’s eyes were mostly pupil, with just the thinnest ring of blue along the edges. </p><p>He helped him to their room, which was thankfully at the edge of the inn. As soon as they were inside, Jaskier resumed his fretting, trying to get the sheets and pillows in an order he found suitable. Knowing that a proper nest was important to omegas in heat, Geralt said, “I’m going to take a bath. Will that give you time to make your nest?”</p><p>Jaskier nodded and continued working. Geralt left his shirt there before heading to the adjoining room, knowing that having something with his scent would help Jaskier in his process. </p><p>Once he had settled in the tub, he finally allowed himself to let go of the tension he’d been holding for the past hour. In the next room, his bard, his omega (and wasn’t that a heady feeling) was getting ready for him, ready to be taken by him. A low, pleased rumble started in his chest. The more he thought about it, the more inevitable this felt. Something had pulled him towards the bard, had him taking liberties he didn’t usually allow with anyone. Now he supposed he understood why.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>He made quick work of his bath, knowing Jaskier was probably waiting for him by now. A little anticipation was good, but he didn’t want his little songbird to be in pain. He wasn’t cruel.</p><p>When he entered the room, Jaskier was laying in a pile of soft things, Geralt’s shirt close to his head. He let out a low whine when he saw Geralt enter, and he noticed with a growl that Jaskier’s legs had spread just a tiny fraction. He moved forward slowly, still not wanting to startle him.</p><p>“Can I come in?”</p><p>Jaskier nodded quickly, heat apparently taking his words. Geralt knelt on the bed, careful not to disturb Jaskier’s hard work too much. He leaned down to scent his neck, finally tasting the sweetness he’d been overwhelmed with all day. Jaskier let out a helpless keen, and Geralt ran a hand down his side soothingly. “Easy, little lark. I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>The bard whimpered, either at the pet name or the touch, and Geralt took that as permission to continue his journey down Jaskier’s body. He tugged at his nipples lightly, more an exploration than anything, before moving lower, enjoying the high cries of his mate. He tapped Jaskier’s thigh and the other man eagerly opened his legs for him, revealing his already slick entrance. </p><p>He ran his finger over it gently, ignoring for now the desperate whimpers the motion provoked. Not one to waste time when his lover was so eager (there would be time for teasing later) he leaned in to lick at the slick that had been tormenting him for hours. He heard a gasp, followed by, “Oh fuck...Geralt, please…”</p><p>He smiled and nipped at the inside of Jaskier’s thigh. “Patience, love. Let me take care of you.”</p><p>Jaskier kept up his impressive stream of expletives as Geralt coaxed him through his first orgasm. The wonders of heat ensured that Jaskier was ready again quickly, pressing his heels against Geralt insistently as he moved up the bard’s body to nose at his neck again.</p><p>“Geralt...come on, please...I’ll make it so good for you, I promise…”</p><p>Geralt hushed him with a nip to his neck. “I’ve got you, little lark.”</p><p>Not wanting to torture him any longer, he lined them up and pushed gently into him. The noise Jaskier made as he entered him, combined with the feeling of him was enough to have Geralt’s head spinning, drunk on the power and trust it took for Jaskier to let him in. He gave the man a moment to adjust before he was being urged on again.</p><p>“Sing for me, pretty songbird,” he said, before starting to move. </p><p>They were both desperate enough from waiting for so long to do this that it was over fairly quickly, but Geralt knew they had the rest of Jaskier’s heat to to take their time and enjoy each other thoroughly. After, he rolled carefully off of him and pulled him close, so they were back to chest. Jaskier was quiet enough that Geralt assumed he had fallen asleep, and he absently nuzzled at the scent node at the side of his neck.</p><p>He heard a grumble as Jaskier said, “You can mate me. I forget sometimes how completely oblivious to subtlety you are, but I absolutely would not say no to you giving me your mark.”</p><p>The idea of Jaskier walking around with Geralt’s mark on him made something primal in him stir, but he shook his head. “I will. But not when you’re like this. I want you to be you. Fully. In control.”</p><p>Jaskier sighed in his put upon, dramatic way. “Fine. You disgustingly noble man. My next ballad will be how I died waiting for my noble lover to finally satisfy-”</p><p>Geralt hushed him with another nip. “Go to sleep, little lark.”</p><p>Jaskier grumbled, but settled against him. Geralt watched him, at peace, and decided that from now on, he would never leave Jaskier on his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Witcher fic, as well as my first explicit fic long enough to post on A03. I hope you enjoy my quest to write the content I want to see in the world, as this is completely self indulgent.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>